mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yotof Sif Sideux
Yotof Sif Sideux (ヨートフ・シフ・シドー, Yōtofu Shifu Shidō) is the Grand Chamberlain of the Serenity Privy Council. Appearance Yotof has thin, amber eyes and grey hair which is rolled around at the front. His eyebrows are thicker at the outer edges. His face is fairly thin and wrinkled. He usually wears a black tailcoat, a dark grey waistcoat, a white shirt, a dark blue colonel tie and black trousers. Personality & Character Yotof appears to be calm, intelligent and polite. Background Yotof's background is mostly unknown. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc After Gruier requested the Serenity Royal Family's data on the Golden Ghost Ship, Yotof and bodyguard commander Catherine took one of Serenity's Corbacks and set off to deliver the data to the princess. En route, the ship was involved in combat with several other Serenity ships and was damaged when it arrived at the outskirts of the Tau Ceti system Sailing 08. Shortly after the Bentenmaru resolved the stand-off by forcibly transmitting a message from Gruier ordering the Serenity ships to stand down, Yotof sent a message to the princess. Once the Bentenmaru had docked with the Corback, Yotof made his way to the other ship, accompanied by Catherine. After introducing himself to Marika, Yotof knelt before Gruier, saying that he was glad she was safe. He told her that nothing had happened at the royal palace while she was away. After the package was handed over, Yotof told Marika to take care of the princess before returning to the Corback, which undocked and departed Sailing 09. Later, when Grunhilde Serenity attempted to find the Golden Ghost Ship with a fleet from the Serenity Defence Forces, Yotof was present on Queen Serendipity and received a coded message that Marika had sent to the ship. When the boarding parties from Serenity and the Bentenmaru confronted each other in the Golden Ghost Ship's bio plant, he and Catherine took off their helmets, revealing themselves to the Bentenmaru. As the princesses argued, they silently signalled to both sides to prepare for next course of action. After the two princesses were knocked out by sleeping gas, the two parties came to a peaceful resolution. Yotof and Misa later brought the newborn child from the bio-plant to the bridge. He was by Grunhilde's side as she came to Sailing 12. Yotof was present when Marika was awarded a medal for her help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship and bringing about a peaceful resolution Sailing 13. Skills & Abilities Yotof is likely highly trained in combat skills, both armed and unarmed. According to Gruier, he is very strong. When he delivered the information on the Golden Ghost Ship to Gruier, she suspected that he and Catherine may have stolen the ship they were on, prompting Schnitzer and his men to power up their internal weaponry . In the manga, he easily holds his own in a brief fight with Schnitzer 4th Voyage. He is also capable of lip-reading/talking Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2. Relationships Gruier & Grunhilde Serenity As Grand Chamberlain, Yotof is loyal to the Serenity Royal Family. He cares for the well-being of the Serenity princesses and he is willing to act without their knowledge if it would help them . Gallery Trivia * Yotof is part of a race of long-life humanoids Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2, Pg.80. References Category:Characters Category:Male